


Aamu

by Televa



Series: Traagiset kukot AU [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Kaikilla on Henrikiä ikävä, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Polyamory, Traagiset kukot
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Riitaoja ei osaa sanoa mitään, vaikka kyllä hän ymmärtää miltä Rahikaisesta tuntuu. Heillä on kaikilla ikävä häntä, niin suunnattoman ikävä, että se pusertaa sydänalaa ja tekee mielen alakuloiseksi. Toisiltaan salaa he laskevat kukin tykönään päiviä, että pääsevät sulkemaan Lammion viimeinkin syleilyynsä, pitää häntä lähellä siinä, mihin kuuluukin. Vielä kahdeksan viikkoa, viisi päivää ja kuusitoista tuntia. Siinä on aivan liikaa kestämistä.





	Aamu

**Author's Note:**

> Piti mennä nukkumaan, mutta traagiset kukot iski ryminällä tunteisiin. En omista hahmoja, kiitos Väpä kun annat leikkiä :3

On kuulas syysaamu, ja sunnuntai valkenee hitaasti. Riitaoja herää verkkaisesti tunteeseen, että jotain puuttuu. Käsi haparoi hetken ennen kuin tuntee edelleen nukkuvan Lehdon edestään, mutta lämpö hänen takaansa on pois. Riitaoja kääntyy makaamaan selälleen, tyyny hänen vasemmalla puolellaan hohkaa vielä kädenlämpöisenä, ja peitto on potkittu mytylle jalkopäähän. 

Hän kohottautuu istumaan, kismittelee pitkään ja hartaasti sormenpäät viileästä ilmasta nyrkkiin puristettuina. Alkaneen syksyn voi tuntea luissaan jo nyt, vaikka sänky on vielä lämmin. Hän haukotteleen pitkään ja hartaasti, väsymys yrittää vetää takaisin vällyjen väliin, takaisin nauttimaan raukeasta syysaamun hiljaisuudesta, jonka rikkoo ainoastaan Lehdon ajoittainen tuhina. 

Rahikainen nojaa seinään sängyn vieressä. Hiukset ovat unesta sekaisin ja iholla viipyilee uni. Ilme on aivan liian pohtiva tähän aikaan aamusta, ja huomatessaan rypyn kulmien välissä Riitaoja tietää, että kaikki ei ole kunnossa. Niinpä hän nousee ja kietoo kätensä Rahikaisen ympäri, painaa nenänsä vasten unensotkemia hiuksia. 

Ikkunankarmiin nojaava käsi laskeutuu hänen kätensä päälle, ja hetken he vain hengittävät hiljaa yhdessä. 

Ulkona metsä on aamunkostea ja viileä. Puut ovat jo ihan ruskassa ja taivas roikkuu alhaalla, järven päällä leikkii paksua usvaa eikä maailma ole kuin vasta heräilemässä. Aika tuntuu pysähtyneen, tai sitten hän on nukahtanut hetkeksi seisaalleen. Kun Rahikainen puhuu, Riitaoja säpsähtää. 

"Miun on ikävä Henrikii." 

Riitaoja ei osaa sanoa mitään, vaikka kyllä hän ymmärtää miltä Rahikaisesta tuntuu. Heillä on kaikilla ikävä häntä, niin suunnattoman ikävä, että se pusertaa sydänalaa ja tekee mielen alakuloiseksi. Toisiltaan salaa he laskevat kukin tykönään päiviä, että pääsevät sulkemaan Lammion viimeinkin syleilyynsä, pitää häntä lähellä siinä, mihin kuuluukin. Vielä kahdeksan viikkoa, viisi päivää ja kuusitoista tuntia. Siinä on aivan liikaa kestämistä. 

Riitaoja vetää Rahikaisen mukanaan takaisin sänkyyn, kääntää hänet siihen itsensä ja Lehdon väliin. Kolea ilma ei pääse puremaan paksujen peittojen ja rakkauden läpi. 

"Mennään käymään joku viikonloppu. Voisin ottaa töistä perjantain vappaaks nii voitais yllättää Henrik, olla yhessä ihan kunnolla", hän mutisee vasten Rahikaisen paljasta olkapäätä, painaa kevyen suudelman siihen kohtaa, mihin on edellisillalta ehtinyt muodostua hento mustelma. Tuntuu hyvältä nähdä fyysinen muistutus yhdessä koetusta hekumasta. Hän parantaa asentoaan, työntää nilkkansa Rahikaisen ja Lehdon yhteen sotkeutuneiden nilkkojen lomaan. 

Rahikainen ei sano mitään, nyökkää vain. Nousevan auringon valo värjää ruskeat kiharat punaisiksi, ja Riitaoja kokee suunnatonta hellyyttä. 

"Voitais käydä samalla Superalkossa." 

Tällä kertaa Rahikainen naurahtaa. Lehdon ääni on vielä unesta karhea ja painuksissa. Se saa väristykset kulkemaan pitkin Riitaojan ruumista, ja Rahikainen liikahtaa eteenpäin. Lehdon käsi siirtyy Rahikaisen kyljen yli tämän painaessa kevyen hyvänhuomenen suukon hänen huulilleen. 

Ajatuksessa on ideaa. Riitaoja pystyy näkemään sielunsa silmin Henrikin pöllämystyneen ilmeen tämän tullessa kämpille, olettaen edessä olevan jälleen yksi yksinäinen viikonloppu lenkkeilyn ja viinin merkeissä. Mutta vastassa olisikin valmistuvan ruoan tuoksu ja hänen miehensä, kolme käsiparia joiden syleilyyn tämä voisi kaatua. Riitaoja hymyilee itsekseen mielikuvalle ja painaa toisen suukon Rahikaisen olkapäälle. 

Lehdon peukalo silittää Riitaojan peukalonsyrjää, ja Rahikainen on turvallisesti jumissa heidän välissään. Ikävän tuoma paha olo helpottaa pikkuhiljaa, ja väsymys alkaa vetämään takaisin untenmaille. Kyllä maailmankaikkeus pärjää vielä hetken ilman heitä. 

"Eiköhän se oo sit päätetty." 

Ei vaadi kauaakaan, että he nukahtavat uudestaan.


End file.
